Bloody Mary
by TDandme
Summary: Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Kids all over the world say this into their bathroom mirrors, nothing ever happens to them. Only a fairy tale to scare them. But would if it was real? Courtney Madison knows it's real. And she wants to find out just what Mary's game is. Rated M- For swears, and horror. Just in case y'know :)


**A/N: Wait what? I'm uploading something? IMPOSSIBLE. Yes, I'm back with a new ****short**** story.**

**Firstly, this is my new horror story **_**Bloody Mary.**_** This story is based off of the **_**Supernatural**_** episode, "Bloody Mary." (Which was creepy and awesome so I wanted to make something like it.)It will be different than the episode, though it will be mostly like it, so sorry if you watch **_**Supernatural **_**and saw this episode!**

**I'm estimating three of four chapters for this story. **

**Second, I know I should be working on **_**Hurt**_** and **_**With Love from Gwen,**_** and I am I promise! I just felt like making this so I did. I started the next chapters for both stories and I am almost done with **_**Hurt**_**. **_**With Love**_** just takes so much longer to write but I am doing it, because I do like that story a bunch. I think **_**With Love**_** is more liked anyway, so I won't be stopping it! I've just been busy with homework and play but my last two shows are this weekend so I will have some time on my hands. **

**Thirdly, I'm so happy to be back! I've recently been in a writing mood so I'm happy I finished something. Thank you guys for reviewing my stories and I hope you like this one!**

**Review y'all! **

** 888**

"Come on Lucy! Are you afraid?" Ashley challenged her friend.

"It's really easy, just turn out the lights and say 'Bloody Mary' three times in the bathroom. Simple." Emily stated.

Lucy sighed. "Fine, but this is so stupid!"

The girls giggled as Lucy walked into the bathroom with nothing but a candle.

Lucy stared in the mirror.

_God this is dumb. _She thought.

"Bloody Mary." She said once. "Bloody Mary." She said again. This time was taking her time. She sighed. "Bloody Mary."

And that's when it all started.

888

Courtney Madison woke up at 6:14 that morning, feeling refreshed. She started off her with her normal school routine

She checked her phone. _I wonder why Bridgette hasn't texted or called me lately. I wonder if she's mad at me. _Courtney thought.

She brushed it off minutes later, reminding herself she would see her at school that day.

888

"I'm going to school Mom." She said walking out the door.

She unlocked her car and drove to Duncan's.

888

Duncan Williams and Courtney Madison had a complicated relationship with one another. Their parents were all close family friends, so Courtney and Duncan were forced to be too. Mrs. Madison made Courtney drive Duncan to school and home from school every day, since Duncan failed his driving test multiple times. Duncan always hit on Courtney and she always had a snappy remark about that, but he kept trying to get her.

Courtney tapped her fingers. _We're going to be late! _She thought.

Moments later, the punk boy came towards the car.

"Morning Princess." He said and hopped in.

Courtney rolled her eyes and drove.

After moments or silence Duncan said, "Did you hear?"

"About what?" Courtney snapped.

"No need to be snappy, Princess. You know about Bridgette's mom."

"What happened to Bridgette's mom?"

"…You don't know?"

"Just tell me!"

"She passed away….." Duncan stopped. "Just yesterday."

Courtney pulled over. "If you're lying Duncan I swear-"

"Why would I lie about that?!"

Courtney went silent, and then began to cry. "No way….Bridgette….."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, just…weird. I've known her mom for such a long time….how did she die?"

Duncan didn't say anything. "It's uh,…..creepy. Are you sure you wanna know?"

Courtney nodded.

"Her eyes. They're just completely gone, like liquid. And get this," Duncan said quieter. "The cops, doctors, nobody knows how it was even possible. It's like it was some kind of ghost or something. Creepy, right?"

Courtney looked sick. "We're going to Bridgette's."

"What?"

"Do you _want _to go to school?"

"Hell no."

Courtney turned around and began driving towards her friend's home.

888

Duncan and Courtney moved up the steps quickly. Police were everywhere.

They let themselves in and searched for Bridgette.

After a few minutes, Courtney found Bridgette with her little sister Lucy.

"Bridgette." Courtney said to her friend.

Bridgette began sobbing and embraced Courtney. "What are you doing here?" She asked between sobs.

"I couldn't just leave you, Bridge." She said still hugging her.

"Thank you Courtney." She said and pulled away.

"Bridgette, I'm really sorry." Duncan said.

"Thanks Duncan." She sniffled.

Lucy was crying by herself in the corner. Courtney walked over to her and put her arm around her. "Lucy, I'm here for you."

"It's my fault." Lucy whispered. "I killed her."

"Lucy, no it isn't! How is that even-" Courtney began.

Lucy looked up at Courtney. "I said Bloody Mary three times in the bathroom last night. And Mary got my mom!"

"Lucy! Don't say things like that!" Bridgette said walking up to them. Bridgette pulled Courtney away. "I'm sorry, Court. That's all Lucy has been saying even since it happened. I'm getting worried; I don't want her to think it was her fault. She shouldn't feel guilty about something she couldn't have stopped. The cops are saying it's a stroke, which seems like the only logical answer anyway. I have been telling Lucy this for hours now and she still doesn't get it!"

"Don't worry, Bridge. She needs time." Courtney replied.

888

"Bye Courtney. Thanks for coming." Bridgette hugged her friend.

"No problem. Be strong." Courtney replied and walked to her car with Duncan.

School was ending about now so she decided to take Duncan home.

Moments passed when Courtney finally said, "Lucy thinks it's her fault."

"Hm? What would she think that?" Duncan replied.

"She said 'Bloody Mary' three times in the bathroom mirror last night." Courtney sighed. "What a stupid game, it was invented to scare the shit out of people."

"Don't diss Bloody Mary! I loved that game when I was little. And it wasn't invented, Bloody Mary was a real person. My brother told me all about it."

"Oh really? What's the story then? I'm in the mood for some bullshit."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Apparently, a girl named Mary was killed in front of a mirror. She tried to spell out the name of her murderer but died before she could finish it. Her bloody hand print was all they found on that mirror. And…" Duncan stopped.

"And?" Courtney replied.

"And….her eyes…were cut out." Duncan went silent. "You don't think?"

"No, I don't think. Bloody Mary is **not** real, Duncan. Stop acting like a child."

"Then explain Courtney."

Courtney went silent. "It was a stroke. Cops said so."

"Cops aren't always right, besides, she didn't look like she had a stroke."

"You saw the body?! Duncan, what the hell!"

"When you were looking for Bridgette, I went up stairs, lied to the cops and told them Bridgette and I are cousins, and they let me see her. It wasn't pretty. AND she died in her bathroom in front of her mirror. I'm starting to think this wasn't a conscience, Princess."

"And would if someone killed her? A human perhaps? Maybe they just want everyone to think it was "Bloody Mary" to scare people?" Courtney asked.

"Impossible. How did they liquefy the eyes? Also, the same night Lucy said Bloody Mary? That's just bullshit. Face it, you know it was Bloody Mary, you're just afraid. And I think, you want to stop her, _because you're dad died the exact same way!"_

Courtney slammed the brakes. "That bitch killed my dad." Courtney looked at Duncan. "And I'm going to kill her."

888

**A/N: Oh snap! I didn't even see that coming XD If any of you were wondering the 8's just mean time has passed. I picked 8 because I like 8, got a problem? XD**

**Thanks for reading! And reviews would be nice :P**

**-TDandMe**


End file.
